


We All Have to Amuse Ourselves Somehow

by AstroGirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Evil Plans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: I've often wondered what it is that the Master does when he's not facing off against the Doctor.  I suspect the answer is something very much like this.





	We All Have to Amuse Ourselves Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Gen Prompt Bingo, for the prompt "World Ends in First Paragraph." This is more _a_ world ending than _the_ world ending, but it qualifies.

The natives of this world fear him as a conqueror and revere him as a god. They heap treasures at his feet and obey his every word without question. It is all precisely as he desired. And it is all so utterly, insufferably _dull_. There is no challenge to it anymore, nor is there anything left to hold his attention, now that every secret this civilization once held has long since become his own. Not that any of them were especially interesting. Worst of all – and he is just bored enough to willingly admit that it _is_ worst of all _–_ the Doctor is nowhere to be seen. Typical. When one is in the middle of plans one would actually rather _not_ have interrupted, there he invariably is, meddling about with that same irritatingly smug look on whatever face he happens to be wearing at the moment. But when one is bored and would eagerly welcome a deserving foe to match wits with, he is nowhere to be seen. And here the Master had simply assumed the crusading fool would show up on every oppressed planet in the universe eventually. Ah, well. He is tired of waiting. Casually, he stands up from his throne, presses the button that will implode the planet's core, and steps into his TARDIS to watch the show from a few light-seconds away. At least even a world as tedious as this can still provide an interesting spectacle when it dies.

Afterward, he decides to take a different approach. Perhaps an elaborate trap, complete with clues to tempt his enemy to him. That could be entertaining for both of them. Perhaps the Doctor will even thank him. After all, what fun is there in the universe if you never have the chance to play with someone whose level of intelligence matches your own?

Feeling happier than he has in the past half-century of his recent rule, the Master dematerializes his TARDIS and begins, once again, to plan.


End file.
